


Prank

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets a call from Arkham one night, the Joker is demanding to see the Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Prank - Someone fancies themselves a comedian! - Joker/Batman
> 
> Except it's not really that slashy. I just couldn't do it. Sorry, promptee!

Prank - Someone fancies themselves a comedian! - Joker/Batman

-

Once allowed into the cell in the maximum security wing, Bruce strode in, not caring how menacing he appeared to be or how his scowl was likely not to help matters. The call he'd received from Arkham staff that evening, alerting him to stress of one of the inmates and how he was being screamed for, had interrupted a talk he'd been having with Tim. A talk that he _really_ needed to have with his adoptive son. So that the boy would stop doubting his worth.

Bruce wasn't sure another opportunity like that would come along again soon, or how well Tim would receive it. 

The man on the little cot was already cowering however, and perked up when he saw Batman enter his cell, so the menacing was for not. 

"Bats, Bats!" the Joker said by way of greeting, expression manic as he smiled. "Did they tell you? There's something under my bed!"

Bruce blinked at him slowly. "... Something under your bed."

"Yes! Take a look, dammit, tell me what you see!" 

Bruce sighed. "If it'll get you to shut up, I'll look."

"Oh, thank you, Bats, I knew you were the only one I could depend on in this freakshow. You never let me down…"

But Bruce had been around the block with this particular rogue before, so he knew better than to trust him. He threw a pair of handcuffs onto the mattress. "Handcuff yourself to the bedpost."

"What?"

"I don't trust you, Joker. Handcuff yourself and I'll look under your bed. Deal?"

The Joker sighed grumpily but he snatched up the handcuffs and did as bidden. "Fine, you great big gothic grumpy guss." He allowed the cuffs to click into place. "Satisfied?"

"Not nearly, but it'll do for now."

"Bats, do you have a secret kink that I wasn't aware of before?" Joker leered at him.

Batman ignored him and bend down on his knee in order to peek under the cot. 

"Well?" Joker demanded. 

He paused, taking in the sight of what was under the bed, before standing. He pulled out the key to the cuffs, unbound Joker, and picked him up.

"Bats!" Joker gasped, uncertain about being so abruptly manhandled. "Bats, what is it? Bats!"

Bruce said nothing to him, merely carrying him out of the cell and turning toward the guards stationed outside. "He'll be needing a new room. Alert the GCPD immediately about what's under there."

"Bats?" Joker asked, his voice softer as Bruce carried him like a damsel in a gothic novel to a new cell. "C'mon, Bats, tell me what it was…"

Bruce met his eyes with a dead serious expression. "It's better that you don't know. The doctors have you on a new regime of medications. The stress isn't good for you."

Joker gaped. "No, nonononono, no! It was just a joke, Bats! A little prank! There wasn't actually anything under my bed!"

"That's it," Bruce said as comfortingly as he could manage to be with the Joker. "Keep telling yourself that." He even went so far as to tuck the terrified man into bed.

Joker's green eyes were wide and he clutched the blanket up to his pale chin. "Bats…"

"Try to get some rest, Joker. You're safe here." 

"Bats!"

Bruce strode out of the cell, hearing it click and lock behind him. Telling the guard to keep him updated on any changes to the man's mood the rest of the night, he left the Asylum and returned home to the manor. 

If he was brooding a little less, well, that was just him finally getting into the Halloween spirit. 


End file.
